1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network file processing systems for saving or reading to or from a network, image data from a document read by using a scanner device that is connected to the network, and to scanner devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, image processing systems have been used wherein a document box is generated on a hard drive included in an image forming apparatus connected to a network. Document boxes are distributed across the network and image data is saved thereto. In this system, a management table that has been previously stored on a management server, and the management table includes an ID and a box name of each of the document boxes that are on the network as well as user identification information indicating the owner of each document box. When a user wants to access necessary image data, the user specifies a document box in which the data is saved by acquiring information including the ID and the box name of the document box from the management server.
In such systems, it is necessary to previously store document boxes on given hard drives and assign the individual ID and box name thereto. This complicates setup operations that are necessary before the system can be used. In addition, in order to access the desired image data, it is necessary for a user to acquire information on the location of the document box from the management server and then to specify the document box, which requires time and labor of the user.